leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel R. Purinton
Daniel R. Purinton is an electrician, gaffer and lamp operator within the camera and electrical department who worked between 1991 and 1994 for Paramount Pictures as Rigging Gaffer and Lot Best Boy on the fifth, sixth, and seventh season of , the first and second season of , and . While employed at Paramount Pictures between 1991 and 1994, Purinton also worked on the television series Wings (1991-1994, starring Steven Weber), Brooklyn Bridge (1991-1993), Cheers (starring Kirstie Alley, Kelsey Grammer, and Bebe Neuwirth), Bob (1992-1993), Viper (1994), The Arsenio Hall Show (1991-1994), and Frasier (1993-1994, starring Kelsey Grammer) as well as feature films including the fantasy comedy The Addams Family (1991, starring Christopher Lloyd and Carel Struycken) and its sequel Addams Family Values (1993), the comedy Wayne's World (1992) and its sequel Wayne's World 2 (1993), the comedy Leap of Faith (1992), the thriller Sliver (1993), the science fiction comedy Coneheads (1993), the drama Indecent Proposal (1993), the thriller The Firm (1993), the action comedy Beverly Hills Cop III (1994), the action thriller Drop Zone (1994), the comedy sequel Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult (1994), the drama Forrest Gump (1994), and the crime drama Clear and Present Danger (1994, with Harris Yulin and Raymond Cruz). Between 1994 and 1997, Purinton worked as independent rigging technician on the television series NYPD Blue (starring Gordon Clapp), Sisters (starring Ashley Judd and Elizabeth Hoffman), Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (starring Teri Hatcher and K Callan), Hangin with Mr. Cooper, Picket Fences (starring Ray Walston, Kelly Connell, and Roy Brocksmith), Party of Five, Murphy Brown, and ER and the thriller Disclosure (1994), the action thriller True Lies (1994), the crime drama Heat (1995), the drama Showgirls (1995), the comic adaptation Batman Forever (1995, with Rene Auberjonois and Ed Begley, Jr.), the science fiction blockbuster Independence Day (1996), the action thriller Eraser (1996, with Vanessa Williams), the comedy Space Jam (1996), the science fiction blockbuster Starship Troopers (1997, with Dina Meyer and Clancy Brown), and the crime drama Conspiracy Theory (1997, with Patrick Stewart). Further credits as lamp operator, gaffer, and rigger include the science fiction thriller Minority Report (2002, with Patrick Kilpatrick and Neal McDonough), the animated movie Team America: World Police (2004), the comedy Meet the Fockers (2004), the horror film Cursed (2005), the crime drama The Black Dahlia (2006, with Mike Starr and Patrick Fischler), the sequel Spider-Man 3 (2007, with Kirsten Dunst and James Cromwell), the comic adaptation Transformers (2007, written by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman), the adventure National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007, with Bruce Greenwood and Alicia Coppola), the drama Changeling (2008, written by J. Michael Straczynski), the drama Frost/Nixon (2008, starring Frank Langella), the comedy Shades of Ray (2008, with Brian George, Cristine Rose, and Cody Klop), and the family drama Hannah Montana: The Movie (2008). More recently, he worked as gaffer and best boy on the comedy talk show The Burn with Jeff Ross in 2013. External links * * * Resume at FindFilmWork.com Category:Camera and electrical department